1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power switch and, more particularly, to a magnetic type power switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Induced type of power switches, such as infrared ray controlled power switches, have a common characteristic that the structure thereof is fairly complicated and the cost is relatively high.
The present invention provides a magnetic induced type power switch having a very simple structure and a low manufacturing cost.